My Heart Will Go On
by findingthingsinpockets
Summary: A sad story about Ginny when she is left all alone by Harry. Set to My Heart Will Go On by Celine Dion.


A/N-This is my go at some fanfiction. Well I hope you like it and it isn't too sad...

Disclaimer- All the recognisable things are not mine. I just have the plot. I am just a JK wannabe.

Ginny stared out the kitchen window into the moonlit night. The moonlight lit up the garden. The dark pond shone like a mirror reflecting the darkness; unmoving and black, it reflected what Ginnys heart was feeling. Ginny had been awoken by him again. They had been watching the fire, just her and him. Not talking, just understanding. At least that was how she wished it would be.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

It had happened fourteen years ago.   
The final battle had begun; Voldemort and his followers had turned up on Hogwarts grounds, cursing and hexing everything and anyone they could.  
"Ginny, stay there! Stay where you're safe! I love you." Harry kissed her.  
"I will always love you, never ever forget that." Harry looked into her chocalate eyes; the tears filling them gave the impression they were melting. Hugging her, he could feel his heart racing. This was it, he knew.  
"I will love you for more than forever, Harry." Ginny sobbed, watching the man she loved run across the hall and out into the grounds, away from her.  
Pulling the invisibility cloak around him he started to duel with Voldemort. Caught off guard, thanks to the invisibility cloak, Voldemort was hit by one of Harry's curses. A cheer went up from the people around, and Harry was caught up in the moment. His moment of hesitation allowed Bellatrix to attack. Aiming her wand at his heart, she sent out a deadly green light that hit Harry straight in the chest. Harry collapsed onto the ground, and as the crowd froze, Bellatrix disapparated, her evil cackle lingering in the air. The rest of Voldemort's followers had disapparated after her. Voldemort had disappeared upon being hit by Harry's curse.  
Harry was left spread eagled on the ground.

Why did he have to go? He was only 21! A single tear ran down Ginny's cheek as she stared down at the moonlit garden.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Ginny felt her heart breaking, its last moments spent beating faster than it ever had. Distraught, she pelted past Hagrid's cabin, a dark blur in the corner of her eye was the lake. She knew it hadn't happened, it couldn't have happened. It just wasn't possible that after all they had been through, he would be taken away from her.  
Pushing her way into the middle of the crowd she saw Harry, limp and unmoving, spread upon the earth for everyone to gawk at. His beautiful green eyes were open, and she could almost feel them trying to talk to her. Staring into them she willed them to blink, to twinkle. She willed them not to remain as they were; silent as a book that had never been read. Dropping to her knees she lifted his head onto her lap and started to weep silently as she held him, her tears dampening his ghostly pale face.

"Ginny, he's gone." The choked up voice of Hermione broke the terrible silence surrounding them. Looking up, Ginny saw her brother kneeling next to her. His face white with shock, his unbelieving eyes surveyed his best friends body. She could see him continually mouthing the word no, but not a sound left him. Next to him Hermione's face was puffed up and blotchy; she was crying.  
The other peoples' faces were a blur of sorrow, pity and sympathy for Harry's friends. The thought repeatedly running through her head showing on all of their faces; how could this have happened?

Ginny felt a hand on her shoulder, but she refused to look up into the person's face; instead she continued to stare into the lurid green eyes of 'the Boy who lived', and vowed that she would make sure he was remembered as just that.  
"Ginny, you can't help him now. He's dead." The hand on her shoulder told her, and glancing slightly upwards she caught sight of bright pink; Tonks' hair.  
"He's not dead!" Ginny choked out. "He's not! He... he just can't be..."

On that day, so many years ago, Ginny had known that he would never be dead; not as long as he was in her heart. He would never be gone, no matter how far away he was. And now, fourteen years after the death of the man that still remains 'the boy who lived', she could still feel his presence as she gazed unseeingly out of the window. Tears blurred her vision, yet she barely noticed; she was lost in memories of fourteen years ago.  
_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Ginny was drained of all emotion at his funeral. All she could feel, all she would ever feel, was broken. Her heart was broken, her life was broken, her plans were broken. She felt that without Harry she was nothing. At least until the funeral she had been able to think, 'maybe they'll save him, maybe I'll wake up and it will all have been a dream, maybe...' But now, being surrounded by mourners in black, her soulless eyes focused on the beautiful wooden coffin that contained the love of her life, she knew it was real. She knew the sadness inside her could not be anything but real, and that the memories of Harry, happy and full of life, were so faded that this could not be a dream.  
Ginny didn't want it to be real. She didn't want to face the fact that she would never see him again.  
Ron did the Eulogy; he did better than most could have; Harry was his best friend after all. He talked about Harrys love of Quidditch, about his bravery, nobility and kindness of spirit.  
Ginny couldn't get a word out when she was invited up to talk. Besides the fact that she felt nauseaus and her throat was dry, she couldn't think of any words wonderful enough to describe Harry. He was indescribable. She felt her tears said what she felt better than any words could.

The nausea she had felt at the funeral didn't go away. Ginny started to get sicker, and she began throwing up. She thought that it was probably because she wasn't eating anything, or maybe this was what happened when the love of your life died.  
For several days she refused to see a Healer, and she wouldn't even leave the house, but when it began to get worse Hermione somehow convinced her to go to St. Mungoes for a check up.  
The Healers had checked her up all right, they knew the story of what had happened to Harry, and at first they believed it was psychological trauma making her sick, but when Hermione and Ginny were called into the Healer's office, they learned it was nothing of the sort...

"Mum, why are you down here?" asked Kylie, Ginny's fourteen year old daughter.  
"It's the middle of the night!... Mum! Have you been crying?" Kylie jumped up onto the counter and faced her mother.  
"Whats wrong?"

"Nothing, it's silly." Ginny mumbled wiping away a tear.

"It can't be silly, because my mother doesn't cry over nothing." Kylie's green eyes gazed into Ginny's brown ones, searching for the truth.  
_I wish she didn't have her fathers stubborness,_ Ginny thought.  
Kylie seemd to read her thoughts. "You were thinking about dad again weren't you?" she asked. Pushing the conversation into risky territory she continued,  
"Why won't you talk to me about it?"  
Ginny mumbled something about Kylie being too young. But Kylie brushed it away like the Butterbeer Joel Crimmen had offered her the other day.   
"You can't use that excuse with me, Mum. Just tell me, I want to know abut my father..."  
Realising that what Kylie said was true, Ginny grabbed Kylie's hand and led her towards the bedroom; she had something to show her.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone_

Ginny went to her wardrobe and stood on her tiptoes to retreive a box. Kylie sat down on Ginnys bed. As Ginny walked over to the bed she could feel herself having second thoughts, but she had come too far to back out now.

Sitting down next to Kylie Ginny opened the box. There was a dark blue photo album sitting upon a pile of news paper clippings and papers. Ginny slowly opened the album, her heart racing with nerves and, strangely, excitement; she hadn't opened it since that fateful day.  
"Is that him?" Kylie asked, pointing at the picture on the other page.

"No, that's his dad." Ginny turned the page. There was a picture of him at his first year at Hogwarts with Ron and Hermione, and next to it a photo of Harry on his broomstick. He was hovering just above the ground. It had been taken in 7th year, and Ginny could see his Gryffindor quidditch robes swishing around him, a broad grin on his face. Behind the grin she could see sorrow, though she knew that no one else would see it. This had been Harry's last match for Gryffindor; he and Ron and Hermione had spent the rest of the year hunting for Voldemort's horcruxes.

Kylie was focused on the picture with Ron and Hermione. "That must be him then, in between Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. It is him isn't it?" She smiled sadly "He has my eyes." She stared at the photo a while longer, happy to just look at the occupants, who were all laughing.

"Yes, darling thats him." Ginny stared at the photo and wished, not for the first time, that he could of seen his daughter grow up.

After another glance at the Photo of Harry on his broom, which Kylie loved and immediately took to put on her bedside table, Ginny turned the page, it was of her and Harry, and she was writing in a diary.  
"Hey mum, do you still have that diary? It looks like it could have some answers." Ginny looked up; she hadn't told her about that incident in her first year.

"I guess it's time you know what happened in my first year." Kylie's eyes looked at her mother. "Tell me! Was it exciting?"

"In history of Magic you must've heard of the Chamber of Secrets, hidden at Hogwarts. Have you?" Kylie nodded "But Professor Binns said that it was a load of codswollop,"

"Well, in my first year the Chamber was opened,"

"Who opened it?" Kylie asked.

"I did." she frowned. At the look upon Kylie's face she hurried on. "But I didn't know I was doing it; It was that diary, controlling me. V-Voldemort... well, he had charmed the diary to control me. I set a giant Basilisk on the school, and four people got Petrified as well as a ghost and a cat. Eventually I was so weak and completely under his control that I was told to go into the Chamber, I don't remember anything after that though. The next thing I know I wake up and Harry's leaning over me, next to a giant dead Basilisk. He saved me." Kylies eyes were round and her mouth was open. 

"What did my dad do to save you?"

"I've pieced together what happened while I was out of it, and Harry told me of course." She smiled "Harry went into the chamber; he could because he's a parselmouth. Then he met a young Voldemort in the chamber. V-Voldemort set the basilisk on him. The sorting hat gave him a sword, and he slayed the monster. Then he destoyed the diary and I woke up."

"Wow! I never thought you would do anything like that." Kylie turned the page. It was a close up of Harry.

"Why does he have that scar on his head?" Kylie asked, tracing it with her finger.

Sighing, and regretting how little she'd told her daughter about Harry, she forced the blame onto someone else. "Don't they teach you anything at Hogwarts?"

"Well, yes, but I want to hear from you." The look in Kylie's eyes made her feel even guiltier.

"When he was a baby, only one year old, Voldemort went to his house and killed both his parents. But when he tried to kill Harry, the curse rebounded because of the love that his mother had shown dying for him. And... he was left with that scar."

"That's so terrible" Kylie said.

"We later found out that neither of his parents need of died, but they did... for him."  
Ginny stopped suddenly, staring at Kylie. Thinking deeply she added "I would die for you."

"Really?"

"I would've died for your father too, but he told me not to go after him. I should have followed, maybe then he wouldn't be gone." Ginny started crying again.

"Mum, it's not your fault he died."

"But I miss him so much, more than anything." Ginny choked.

"Tell me about when you first fell in love with him..."  
_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

"I don't know exactly when I fell in love with him. I had always had a crush on him, but in my fifth year, he and I started going out. He broke it off when Dumbledore died. He said it was so I didn't get hurt. Then, after a year of awkwardness at school, and a year at school without him, he came back and said he loved me. It was just after I graduated from Hogwarts.  
He said that it was too dangerous for him to keep doing this if he didn't tell me, and that he would regret it if he never got to tell me." Ginny sighed. "That was two years before he died."

"Am I like him?"

"You can see the pictures."

"But I want you to tell me, photos can't tell me what he was like."

"You have his eyes, and his talent on a broomstick. You also have his stubborness. If someone was in danger he would _have_ to save them, we called it his 'saving people' thing. And even though your hair is the same colour as mine, it won't sit straight, just like his."

Ginny sat there looking at her daughter as she rifled through the box.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

"Who's this?" said Kylie, pointing at a picture of Bellatrix Lestrange in handcuffs.

"Your father's murderer." Ginnys veins pulsed with hatred at the thought of her. How dare that woman take Harry away from her. She looked at her daughter, staring at the picture of Bellatrix with a look of the utmost disgust on her face. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Mum, thank you for sharing all this with me; I know it must've been hard for you; I can see that you loved him so much."

"Thats ok, I think that I needed to. I did love him very much, and I love you as much as I loved him. But now It's time for bed."

"Goodnight Mum."

" 'Night possum, remember, you can always ask if you want." Ginny watched her daughter retreat down the hall.  
"Harry, if you can here this, I think everything is going to be ok. But I wish she didn't have your stubborness, I really do. I love you more than forever. Goodnight Harry." Ginny silently slipped under the covers of her bed.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Harry watched her as she did this. "I love you to Ginny, you just have to be strong for Kylie; I can tell she has your strength and determination. I wish I could be there with you. But you've taken the next step. I love you now and until forever, Ginny. Never ever forget that." He watched as Ginny slept, happy with how she had handled tonight, and wishing that she could keep the bravery she had shown in the past.

_Fin._

A/N- I'd like to say a huge big thankyou to ginnybabe92. She fixed it up a lot. She isn't a beta. She's just my friend that fixes up my stories. So a big hug to her coz she made this story good. Before I sign off I would like to say reveiw, please! I will bribe, you reveiw mine and I will reveiw yours. Hope you enjoyed it!

PS. I will reveiw and give ten out of ten to people who know what the number in my writers name is. Don't tell ginnybabe92! 


End file.
